extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Feraism
Feraism is a Hunyago specieist ideology based around the thinking of Sero Fera, an intellectual and the first empress of the hunyago empire. A core belief during Fera's reign, it advocates the sole galactic rule of morphs in the Milky Way galaxy. Spanning morph majority systems and planets. Influencing the culture and politics of the morphs. With the discovery of non-morph life, calls for the genocide of non-morph species. Believing all to be an evolutionary wall in the way of morphist ascendancy. Before the advent of spaceflight and the creation of the empire, the ideology espoused by Fera picked up for several decades. Finding it's way into anoist and intellectualist circles around Mergen. Many believed this was validated when the first of many systems and planets turned up lifeless. In 532 CE, a rovar ship found exploring uncharted space sent ripples through the many followers Fera had behind her. Undecided on to either see it through or forsake it. With the breakdown in relations two years later, she chose the former. Launching acts of extermination against the pami, yotha, marduk already under her control. The growing opposition from Mergen forced her to roll back some aspects. Alienating key supporters. With her death in 651 CE, the power granted to this ideology gradually faded but remained alive through others who remained ardent supporters albeit in diminished capacity. Overtime throughout the imperial era would gather in strength. Despite attempts to curtail it's resurgence by emperor Belus V and empress Uparmiya Jobias, followers spread across the empire. Infiltrating positions of high power such as the imperial court and the military. Culminating in the Esid coup d'état of 1820. Placing Anu Fera, Sero Fera's great-granddaughter, in power to prevent the carving up of the empire. Unintentionally kickstarting the decolonization era and purging it's most prominent members. Caught in the broader consequences of the empires subsequent dissolution and the Morph Schism of 1866. Certain members dropped the backing of non-morph extermination. Influenced by the ardaithe system to focus on 'converting' any non-morph to recognize the hunyago as the true species of the Milky Way. This sudden change would lead to the creation of the 'collectors' headquartered on Epione. While the more traditionalist members, headquartered on Mergen, would stay behind the Trinity. Claiming the true path set forward by Fera herself. Elements Morphist Sole Idea The morphist sole idea is a fringe irredentist concept that proposes the whole of the Milky Way galaxy is or should be the rightful dominion of the hunyago species. And that all non-morph sapients should either be exterminated or if possible profess submission to them. The idea nearly received the cusp of it's goal during the climactic Battle of the Nanshe Limit but Fera suffered her defeat there. While it was stopped dead in it's tracks, it still remained a popular sentiment to her followers. To a lesser extent the morphist sole idea professed by neo-feraists hopes to regain the former morph-majority planets like Pouta and Nergal. Hunyagoization Defining 'Hunyagoization' as the cultural, linguistic, and population shift of a location moving from a largely non-morph majority to a hunyago majority through intermarriage or cultural assimilation. Known Feraist's This list covers those who believe or at one point believed in Feraism. Be it traditional feraism or neo-feraism. * Belus III (until 651) * Chliste Arweinyyd * Cian Hardrada * Cassyon Notker * Fastrada Basina * Gundrada Joveta (until 601) * Klara Razvedan * Malakas Lym (until 714) * Ordway Nodons * Qendrim Preck (until 1820) * Raigo Kass * Xanthea Sonakshi * Ingeltrudis Majorian Category:Testament: Purity Category:Dantanius' Content Category:Original Content